Inolvidable
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "él era el pequeño Grimch de Hogwarts"


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká.

**Resumen**: La odia, odia a la estúpida navidad y los rostros de felicidad de todos a su alrededor, odia que eso ocurra todos los malditos años, odia recordar su triste y patética historia, sin embargo ella lo hará pasar una navidad inolvidable, a pesar de ser una _sangre sucia._

**Aviso:** Este fic fue participa en el concurso "Navidad encantada, 2011"

**Advertencia**: Posible OoC

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo único<em>**

Fría, cálida y feliz.

Así era la navidad, para millones de personas era así, para miles de niños, pero nunca lo sería para él.

Sus negros ojos miraban fijamente a los pequeños lanzarse bolas de nieve, corrían, saltaban y realizaban muñecos de nieve, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, felices, mientras él sólo observaba, y los odiaba a todos, al igual que a la navidad.

No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, nadie lo quería y él no quería a nadie, el cariño y el afecto le parecían una pérdida de tiempo ¿Acaso el cariño daba poder?, no necesitaba de tontos sentimentalismos, él estaba destinado al éxito, al poder, a la fama e incluso a la admiración.

― ¡Demonios, Riddle! ¿Por qué insistes en escaparte? ― habló, enojada una mujer de tez blanca, ojos claros y aspecto religioso.

El pequeño de apenas diez años observó a la mujer con reproche y furia, por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos y además encontrarlo, justo en el momento en que no deseaba.

La mujer se estremeció con la mirada que el pequeño le dirigía.

― ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Buen trabajo, Martha! Has encontrado al joven Riddle. ― acotó una mujer mayor acercándose con rapidez a la escena. ― Y en cuanto a usted jovencito, me temo que tendrá dos semanas más de castigo… si por fortuna volviese a escaparse, se le castigará por un año. ― aseguró, dirigiéndose al niño.

No dijo nada. Nunca lo hacía.

― _Puedo ayudarte a escapar, si quieres_.

La habitación estaba sola, a excepción del niño de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos negros, con aire de misterio, sombra, y frente a este una serpiente que le miraba fijamente, como si tratase de leer sus pensamientos.

― _Escapar es aburrido_.

La voz del niño era una especie de siseo, cada vez más parecido al sonido que las serpientes emitían.

_― ¿Estás seguro? Es navidad, de seguro te haría bien salir…_

_― No. Estoy bien aquí. No necesito salir, y tampoco a la navidad._

_― Como quieras._

Y lentamente la serpiente se arrastró hasta salir por completo de la habitación, dejando solo al pequeño niño, en aquel día tan especial.

Otro año más. Otra vez esa maldita fecha que odiaba… ¿Es que acaso no existiría un año en que no la celebrasen? Todo era igual, la felicidad, la calidez, la estupidez del amor y todos los buenos deseos que se deseaban unos a otros, pero que nadie le transmitían o deseaban a él.

― _Por más fijo que los veas, jamás voltearan a verte._

El niño se giró a ver a la serpiente que se encontraba en sus pies.

_― No deseo que me vean._

_― Tampoco lo necesitas. Eres poderoso, Tom, tú lograras grandes cosas, estoy segura._

_― Odio la navidad._

_― Yo también. Siempre es en este día cuando me doy cuenta lo sola que estoy._

_― ¿Por eso vienes a mi todos los días?_

_― La verdad es que hablar contigo es interesante, Tom._

Y el pequeño de once años se volteó hacia la ventana para observar la felicidad de las personas que estaban fuera de su habitación, sí, definitivamente odiaba la navidad, odiaba ver la felicidad de otros, odiaba a las familias que se reunían y compartían regalos, los odiaba a todos por amar a la navidad, mientras él la odiaba con todo su ser.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba en el castillo para esas fiestas. Hogwarts a su parecer tenía algo de semejanza con el orfanato que tantos años había sido su hogar, aunque claramente era más grande.

― ¿No iras a casa este año, Tom? ―cuestionó, extrañado un chico de slytherin que compartía habitación con el Riddle.

― No. He decidido quedarme en el colegio. ― respondió el aludido.

― Pero te aburrirás, Tom. Sí quieres puedes venir a mi casa. ― comentó el niño.

― La verdad deseo estar solo en estas fechas.

― Como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Si te aburres será tu culpa.

Y el joven Riddle no dijo nada más. Simplemente dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, mientras su compañero suspiraba y terminaba de cerrar sus maletas.

― A veces eres muy extraño… ¿lo sabías? ―comentó, mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación. ― Qué tengas una feliz navidad y también cumpleaños. ― le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tom se quedó observando la puerta, estaba solo de nuevo. Por acto impulsivo posó su vista a un lado de sí, debía admitirlo, la extrañaba, pero no iría al orfanato si igualmente ella ya no estaba para acompañarlo.

Maldita serpiente…. ¿Tuvo que morirse justo después de su décimo primer cumpleaños?

― ¿Por qué no irás a casa, Myrtle? ―cuestionó una niña de cabellera castaña, y ojos café.

La aludida, una pequeña de tez pálida, cabellos y ojos negros, ocultos tras unas gafas, alzó la vista para mirar a su amiga, Tatiana, y sonreírle levemente.

―Mis padres irán a visitar a mis tíos. Y yo he decidido quedarme en Hogwarts, la verdad es que he quedado maravillada con el castillo, además no me llevo muy bien con mi tía. ― comentó la Ravenclaw.

Tatiana observó con algo de preocupación a su amiga.

― ¿Segura qué estarás bien?

― Sí, ya cálmate. Te escucho y es como si oyera a mi madre, estaré bien, Tatiana.

― Bien. Entonces me voy, pero sabes que cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo… ¿Entendido? ― inquirió la castaña.

― Sí, Tatiana, pero ya vete el tren se irá sin ti.

La castaña abrazó a su amiga, susurrándole un leve "_Cuídate_", justo antes de abordar el tren.

Era maravilloso. Sencillamente magnifico, la decoración navideña aún mejor de lo que había imaginado… ¿Podría un lugar ser tan perfecto? Estaba segura que si sus padres pudieran verlo, quedarían igual de encantados.

Y entonces lo vio. A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba ese rincón de la mesa de Slytherin, pudo verlo, con el rostro serio y bufando como sí algo le molestará.

Eran pocos meses los que llevaba en Hogwarts, sin embargo conocía a muchos compañeros de su casa e incluso de otras casas, pero no a él. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio le había parecido interesante, esa oscuridad que lo embargaba era fascinante. Más nunca se atrevió a preguntar su nombre, por temor a que los de su casa se lo reprocharan, ya que el chico era de Slytherin.

Miró a su alrededor. Pocos alumnos se habían quedado para aquellas fechas, afortunadamente no había ningún Ravenclaw conocido, suspiró, esa era su oportunidad de presentarse… ¿Sería capaz?

"_Vamos, Myrtle, tú puedes_" se alentó a sí misma. ¿Qué podría perder? ¿Él le contestaría o simplemente la ignoraría?

Se levantó con decisión, nadie la miraba, ni siquiera él. Respiró y exhaló varias veces antes de dar el primer paso hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ¿qué haría él? ¿La trataría mal? Pues por lo que sabía los Slytherin aborrecían a los hijos de muggles.

Y entonces paró. Quizás conocerlo no sería una buena idea, bufó ante su estupidez de hacía unos segundos y salió del Gran Comedor… ¿Conocer a un Slytherin? ¡Ja! Estaba enloqueciendo.

Ella era una sangre sucia, y un Slytherin jamás sería amigo de una sangre sucia. ¡Joder! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

_Oh sí_, claro que la había visto. ¿Qué pretendía esa Ravenclaw al acercarse a él? Bueno, por lo menos se arrepintió y no molestó sus pensamientos, odiaba que las personas se acercaran a decir estupideces "_Oye, Tom, podríamos ser amigos ¿Qué dices?_" o "_Tom, he oído que eres un excelente alumno… ¿Me ayudarías con Historia de la Magia?_" ¿Acaso no tenían nada más que hacer que molestarlo?

Le encantaba estar solo, podía pensar, idear, planear. Tenía que hacer más cosas que sólo sacar excelentes notas, debía ser el mejor alumno que Hogwarts hubiera tenido nunca, debía ser inolvidable, que todos le recordaran para siempre.

Ser el mago más poderoso de los tiempos. Sí, exactamente eso sería.

Fue exactamente el veinticuatro de diciembre que Myrtle volvió a sentir la necesidad de acercarse al Slytherin, no podía evitarlo, aquel día debía ser el más feliz de cualquier niño, en cambio él, estaba tan serio, tan lejano, tan carente de felicidad.

Era como si la navidad no significara nada para él, como si fuera el peor día de su vida… ¿Por qué era justo ese día en que se veía más oscuro de lo que ya era? Se veía como la oveja negra de un rebaño que no encuentra su lugar entre tantas ovejas blancas.

Quizás pensándolo mejor se parecía al Grinch, aquel personaje malvado y verde que odiaba la navidad, que su único propósito era destruirla, junto con las ilusiones de los pequeños niños. Sí, definitivamente aquel Slytherin parecía el pequeño Grinch de Hogwarts.

No tenía idea de que hacer, sabía que acercarse a él en medio del Gran Comedor no era una buena opción, primero porque bastaba con que Olive Hornby se riera de sus lentes, para que consiguiera otro motivo de diversión.

¿Qué hacía? Aquel niño tenía una especie de aura de misterio que le atraía, tal vez era porque pertenecía a Slytherin. Y luego se veía tan solitario, tan carente de felicidad, mirándola fijamente como si quisiese leer sus pensamientos, un momento… ¿¡Estaba mirándola!

El pedazo de pastel que estaba engullendo se atragantó en su garganta, su rostro se sonrojó y una tos nerviosa se apoderó de su cuerpo, algunos Ravenclaws voltearon a verla extrañados, ella sonrió dando a entender que no había pasado nada y los alumnos volvieron a sus charlas.

Y ella no volvió a alzar la vista de su plato por temor a lo que pudiese encontrarse. Cómo esa mirada inquisidora que él le había dirigido.

Estaba cansado, absolutamente cansado de ver felices a todos a su alrededor, era algo que le ocurría cada año y exactamente en esa fecha, no podía evitarlo, odiaba la navidad, le recordaba a su nacimiento, le recordaba a su madre, le recordaba su estúpida y patética historia.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de su infancia hasta el momento era Hogwarts, debía admitir que el colegio se había vuelto su hogar, sentía que al fin era parte de algo. Y por eso se empeñaba en sobresalir, en ser el mejor, para ser recordado por algo más que ser el chico que hablaba con serpientes o que vivió en un orfanato muggle.

― No deberías estar fuera de tu sala común a estas horas. ― una voz lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Tez pálida, cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y ocultos tras unas gafas, sí, sabía perfectamente quién era, aquella chica Ravenclaw que lo había estado espiando en la mañana.

― ¿Sabes? De todos los niños que he visto y conocido, tú eres el más extraño de todos. ― confesó la Ravenclaw. ― Por cierto soy Myrtle.

― Tom.

Ella sonrió.

― Gusto en conocerte, Tom.

Él se volteó a verla, exactamente de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en la mañana. Y ella no pudo evitar sentir un leve _dejavú_.

― ¿Por qué me espías? ― inquirió con frialdad.

La niña miró el suelo apenada.

― La verdad es que eres interesante, Tom. ― confesó.

― ¿Sabes algo, Myrtle? Es la segunda vez que escucho una frase en donde mi nombre y la palabra _interesante_ aparecen. ― comentó.

Y luego de eso no sabe cómo pasó, o qué lo obligo a hacerlo, pero comenzó a entablar una conversación con la niña, hablando cosas tan banales y tan interesantes a la vez, de magos, de maestros y otros miles de temas. Hasta que llegó a ese, al más interesante para ella y delicado para él, no sabe como hizo aquella Ravenclaw, pero logró sacarle el motivo de por qué la navidad le parecía tan estúpida.

Justamente cuando el reloj marcó las doce ella lo abrazó y él se sintió extraño. Nunca había recibido un abrazo y en su opinión era la acción más tonta que alguien podría realizar.

― Feliz navidad, Tom. ― susurró, feliz, Myrtle.

Sí, realmente los abrazos eran tontos, pero debía admitir que le había gustado.

― Sí, eh… lo mismo digo, Myrtle.

Ella sonrió y entonces besó la mejilla del Slytherin, justo antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos y desaparecer de la vista de Tom.

Él sonrió, meditando que _esa_ había sido una navidad diferente y tal vez _inolvidable_.

Fin


End file.
